


Jägers and Weasels

by khilari



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Gen, Jägermonsters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/khilari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruxala, Jorgi and the weasels all wind up at Mamma Gkika's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jägers and Weasels

Ruxala woke up in a bed somewhere she didn’t recognise. There was another bed next to her, with a Jägermonster sitting up in it. She thought she might recognise him as one of the ones that had been on the airship, but she’d been running to check on the weasels and then she’d been unconscious, so she hadn’t had much time to notice. From the other room she could hear a cheerful buzz of rough voices. Nothing was attacking her, and she took a moment to relax and try to feel less groggy before remembering…’The weasels! Did they all get out?’

‘Vell, not der _big mean_ vun,’ said the Jägermonster. ‘Ve gots der kits in der odder room. Der adults too, Hy figured ve’d better not leave dem up dere in all dis. How hyu feelink?’

‘Better.’ She sat up carefully, but the room didn’t spin around her too much. ‘Where am I?’

‘Mamma Gkika’s, dollink. She not here right now, but still de safest place in der town until der Kastle vakes up.’ He looked thoughtful. ‘Mebbe _after_ der Kastle vakes up, too.’

‘And you’re keeping me safe?’ she asked warily. ‘You’re keeping the _weasels_ safe?’ she added a bit more threateningly.

He grinned at her, which was probably meant to be reassuring but was mostly sharp. ‘Der Baron vanted you dead. Dot’s not goot, ven hyu iz his best force against de Other’s stuff. But _ve_ is going to be fighting de Other, so ve’re going to need hyu.’

‘Don’t you have enough to do fighting the Baron?’

‘Oh, vell, ve’s got _lots_ of practise having many enemies. Ve alvays get round to dem all eventually. Goot times.’ He stood up and held out a hand to her. ‘Hyu feelink better I take you to see der veasels.’

The room next door, from which she’d been hearing the voices, turned out to be a bar. Who put a bar next to a hospital? Jägers, evidently. But, no, when she looked more closely she could see missing limbs, and she should have guessed, really. All the Jägers who could be were out there fighting. The weasels were scattered here and there, lounging on tables or shoulders. Some of them were being petted, some were sitting up and hopefully eyeing plates.

‘They don’t normally beg for table scraps,’ she said, eyes flicking around as she counted them.

‘Mebbe ve gots nizer food,’ the Jäger said. Ruxala remembered the rumour that they ate bugs and concluded that might be true if you were a weasel.

‘Where are the kits?’ she asked.

‘Dis vay.’

The kits turned out to be on a table, surrounding a plate of mashed…well, she wasn’t sure what it was aside from mashed, but at a guess insect and possibly meat. The kits seemed to have been eating it with no trouble, and most of them were now dozing contentedly. She breathed a sigh of relief, she’d been worried that they weren’t ready to be weaned and there was no way she’d be able to put together formula for them with the labs gone. Even assuming she’d be able to follow the notes well enough to do it at all. She scooped one gently into her hand and ran a finger down its back. It neeped at her and fell asleep again.

‘Thank you,’ she said.

Someone clapped her on the shoulder. ‘It vaz no problem. Dey are cute critters.’

‘Jorgi tells uz dey hunt der vasps?’ another Jäger put in.

Ruxala took a moment to reorient herself to the notion of a Jägermonster referring to something as cute. ‘Yes, they do. And they can smell when someone’s infected.’

‘Dot’s impressive. _Ve_ ken’t.’

‘Vould be useful.’

Ruxala looked around the room. Even the Jäger who weren’t at this table had a definite listening air to them now. ‘Um,’ she said. She looked at the Jäger who had brought her here — Jorgi? — and got another grin too sharp to be as reassuring as it wanted to be. ‘You’re going to be fighting slavers? I mean — the other Jäger?’

‘ _Could_ be uz,’ another Jäger put in.

‘Yah, ve gots a Heterodyne now. Soon ve’ll be all fixed op.’

Did the Heterodyne have to personally doctor every injured Jäger? Ruxala decided it wasn’t her business, or really the point. ‘And you’re going to be fighting slaver wasps?’

‘Of courze!’ That came from several sides at once.

She really shouldn’t say this without checking with her Captain, but she didn’t even know if he’d got out. And it was their duty to hunt slaver wasps and stop them infecting people, whatever it took, wasn’t it? Whoever it meant working with, or under. ‘I could teach you how to work with the weasels. They seem to like you, and you have the notes on how to breed more of them. I think.’ She was suddenly surrounded by grins — had they been _waiting_ for her to offer?

Jorgi clapped her on the shoulder. ‘Hy tink dot vould vork nizely.’


End file.
